moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lilith Sahl Olethos
Bishop-Emeritus Lilith Olethos (née Sahl) is a human priestess, dedicated to the Silver Hand in all of its incarnations, and noted for her extreme compassion to all that profess the Light as their faith. She is married to a librarian of the Royal Library in Stormwind, Sereuve Olethos. Appearance Lilith possesses pale skin, earth-brown eyes, and a fair face that most would consider pleasing, perhaps bordering on beautiful if she were to actually use make-up. She commonly wears modest robes, mostly with an slight empire waist and a loose fit around the stomach due to her short, heavy frame. She typically has bags under her eyes in varying intensity depending on whatever she was doing the night before. She is also fairly short, at only 4 feet and 11 inches. At roughly 150 pounds, Lilith would be described as either curvy or simply pudgy. Her appearance conjures feelings of motherliness and familiarity more than it does sex appeal to the average person, and she prefers it this way. History Lilith was born a bastard child to the priestess of Lordaeron Mother Morgena Rews in October of 602 K.C. The official story given was that Rews fell ill after the birth of Lilith, and being that her father had never been named, she was born as Lilith Rews. The young Lilith was sent to a friend of Morgena's, a priest named Father Lowell Sahl, to be adopted as his daughter, thereby gaining his last name. However, he died when she was three years old, leaving her with only Father Medford as a real parental figure at Northshire Abbey, where Lowell Sahl had lived. Her presence there continued to be of some controversy, as there were scholars who didn't want a young child running around and interrupting study. Father Medford argued that the Light expected them to practice Compassion and keep the child. This became moot around the age of four, when Lilith became a rather sickly child; she would constantly be in bed because of various illnesses, such as fever, colds, stomach-aches, etc. This continued until she was ten years of age, after Father Medford's fiance, Mother Lynfield, told her to pray to the Light for herself to cure her problems. Lilith did, and gradually strengthened. At the age of 13, Lilith decided to study the Light and become a priestess to follow in the footsteps of Father Medford, as he and his family perished in Lordaeron. She left when she was eighteen years old to travel the world. She traveled around Azeroth for three years, applying the virtues of the Light to her travels. In particular, she studied the cultures and religion of the kaldorei and the draenei, in addition to assisting the Argent Tournament with medical assistance. During this period of time, she met the Stormwind Librarian Sereuve Olethos. They fell in love at first sight, though it took months for Sereuve to cave in to Lilith's charms, and they married 11 days before Lilith's 22nd birthday. With her new husband in tow, she joined the Ironborne Division, led by Lord Ivay Osrana , a couple of months after the discovery of Pandaria. When the Division collapsed, she followed the Lord Osrana to the southern chapter of the Order of the Silver Hand, the Arch-chapter of Stormwind (aka the Silver Hand Chapter) led by Sir Tenevus Stromheart. A few weeks into her service as a member of the Order Diocese, Lilith was appointed the Librarian of the Transept by Sir Stromheart to serve the Cathedral patrons. During the reformation of the priesthood in the Silver Hand Chapter, Lilith was named one of two initial deacons, alongside Dr. Feleina Naylor, serving her mentors, Caspius Greenleaf and Luther Alburton. She became pregnant with her first child in January of 623 K.C. after the Dark Portal. The later half of 623 K.C. was a busy time for Lilith, with promotions in the Silver Hand Chapter and within the Church. She was ordained on August 19th, gave birth to her first child, Anwen Olethos, on September 20th, was elected Prioress to the Council of Bishops on October 27th, and finally was elected as Bishop, inducted as Auxilary Bishop of Stormwind and Vicar of the Silver Hand, on November 23rd. Fresh into the new year of 624 K.C., Lilith's mother, Morgena Rews, '''was found to be still alive, albeit as a Forsaken priestess practicing the Shadow. Upon hearing that her daughter was alive, Morgena surrendered herself to the then-Mother Ahensa Anmyr and the Vindicator Vandrasi, and reunited with Lilith. She gave Lilith the name of her biological father and was then detained by the Silver Hand for further judgment. New family ties were established when Eustasius Greenleaf was named Archbishop and chose for himself the name of '''Caspius, the name of his father and Lilith's mentor. Upon his election, Eustasius asked Lilith to be her surrogate mother, which she accepted. On the 21st of February 624 K.C., Lilith was relieved of her post as Auxilary Bishop of Stormwind and Vicar of the Silver Hand, and made Bishop of the Silver Hand. She was also made Prefect of the Congregation of the Silver Hand. After the abdication of Archbishop Caspius in April of 624 K.C., Lilith continued to serve the Church diligently. She came to support her colleague, Johannes Moorwhelp, to his election as the Archbishop Alonsus Secundus (Alonsus II). She was tasked with the revitalization of the Congregation of the Silver Hand; however, after conversation with her fellow Bishop, Allrick Antonius, she put the Congregation to rest until she could come up with a more suitable organization to serve the paladins of the Church of the Holy Light. In July of 624 K.C., after the events that befell Qienna Slade, Lilith adopted Qienna legally as her child, in order to protect her in the legal sense, as well as provide the girl some closure after the horrific events she'd been through. She joyously attended the wedding of Qienna Parker and Mariek Parker. In February of 625 K.C., Lilith Olethos gave birth to a small, but healthy boy--Liren Olethos. In July of 625 K.C., Lilith Olethos left the Arch-Chapter of the Silver Hand in Stormwind citing irreconcilable differences after the excommunication of Tenevus Stromheart and entered a period of isolation. She emerged a few weeks later, wounded by her own hand, and admitted to a gathered crowd in the Stormwind Cathedral that she had attempted suicide in her darkest of ours, surviving by the Light's grace. For a year, Lilith worked with the Congregation of the Silver Hand as its Prefect. However, troubles arose with the growing of her children, as she realized that she could not divide her time between the Congregation and her family in order to give either the attention they deserved. With a heavy heart, she resigned from her posts: Bishop of the Silver Hand, Vicariate of the Silver Hand, and Prefect of the Congregation of the Silver Hand. Soon afterwards, she would join her husband, Sereuve, on the isle of Ban'diel. Philosophy In her time, Lilith has learned and practiced the Three Virtues, attempting to apply them to her life when she is able. She stresses the Virtues of Respect and Compassion to her students, as she feels that if the world is to unify under the Light, preaching the most peaceful and loving words of the Light is the way to help those undecided or questioning their faith to the Light. Lilith places a high value on education. It is her opinion that education must be open to all, not necessarily those who practice the Light as a belief. It is her opinion that education will convert those she considers the wicked (warlocks, necromancers, etc) to the Light, as most, according to her, have made a grave error in ignorance of the Light. Therefore, in order to erase wickedness, education is the answer. To this end, she worked with the Bishop Melchiz Tzedeck, the Prefect of the Congregation for Seminary Education, to educate within both the College of Canons and the Silver Hand, as well as any other organizations that participate in the Congregation's efforts. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Silver Hand Chapter Category:Priests Category:Council of Bishops Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Bishops Category:Stormwindian Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Ashen Vanguard